The principal objective of the proposed study is to determine the redox chemistries of some heteropolyoxo- and oxofluoro- metalate anions that have been shown to be effective in vitro antiviral agents. The reduction potentials of these anions will be determined by recording the cyclic voltammograms of these anions in aqueous solutions of different pH values. Distorted Dawson structure anions with the general formula [x+xW17O56F6NaH4]-(11-X) have been prepared, characterized, and the antiviral activity has been determined, where X = co+2, Co+3, Cu+, Cu+2, Zn+2, Mn+2, Mn+3, Mg+2, Fe+2, and Fe+3. The study will also include the preparation, characterization and the determination of the antiviral activities of analogous anions where X = Ga+3, In+3, A1+3, and Sc+3. This appears to be feasible because of comparable ionic sizes. The study will also include some heteropoly anions that have the Keggin structure or a distorted Keggin structure. We will also isolate the reduced products, "Heteropoly Blues", which result from electrolysis at constant potential. These new products will be tested for their antiviral activity. It is believed that there are three main reasons why heteropoly anions are effective antiviral agents: ionic size and shape, electron transfer and storage properties, and composition. We are convinced that the above study will help determine if the redox properties are the most influential in making an effective antiviral agent, and ultimately will help determine the mechanism by which these anions effectively combat the viral agents. This in turn will help us tailor an antiviral agent and test only those compounds with appropriate chemical properties.